


Seasons

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, the love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Love Square through the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ML Fandom Week on tumblr. Day 3: The Love Square.

**_Fall_ **

Marinette rushed across the street towards school. She hugged the bakery box in her arms close to her chest. She didn’t want anything to happen to the treats her parents had made this time.

_Late, late, late. Again._

She had been up late the night before out on patrol, and then had been even later to bed putting the finishing touches on her outfit for that morning. She had wanted something special to wear for the first day of the new school year.

“Girl, you have got to invest in a better alarm clock,” Alya said with a grin as Marinette slid into her seat, out of breath, but with a couple of minutes to spare.

“I know, I was up late finishing a project,” Marinette said with a frown.

“At least you made it here on time,” Alya said.

“Only by a miracle. I thought for sure I was going to be late.”

“Hey, Marinette, is that from your parents’ bakery?” Nino asked, pointing at the box in front of Marinette.

Marinette nodded. “It is. I brought cookies. Do you want one?”

“Do I ever. Thanks, dude!” Nino said as he took the offered cookie.

She offered the box to Alya, and the other students who had noticed the sweets and come over to her desk.

“Hi, Marinette,” Adrien said as he walked into the classroom. He looked as tired as she felt, but even so, he still looked amazing.

“Hi, Adrien,” Marinette said, fumbling slightly with the box of cookies and blushing. “Would you like a cookie?”

Adrien’s smile widened as he reached into the box and pulled out a treat. “Thanks, Marinette. You’re the best.”

“No, best you’re--I mean, you’re the best,” Marinette said, her blush deepening, but Adrien had already turned around.

“Alright class, everyone back in their seats,” the teacher said from the front of the class. The students milling around Marinette’s desk took their seats and everyone quieted down.

Marinette couldn’t help the small smile as she began taking notes.

_You’re the best._

* * *

 

**_Winter_ **

Adrien trudged down the sidewalk, his coat pulled tightly around him, a wool hat pulled down around his ears. His boots kicked up the snow as he walked, and he kicked his feet a little higher, making the snow slush out higher in front of him.

He had fencing in half an hour, but until then, he needed the quiet that came with the snow. If Nathalie knew where he was, he was sure that she would have found something to fill that 30 minutes, but in the aftermath of the akuma that afternoon, he had been able to give both her and the Gorilla the slip. His freedom wouldn’t last long, so he wanted to take advantage.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?” Adrien asked, his breath coming out in visible puffs.

“I saw you walking on my way home. After the akuma attack at your father’s office today, I wanted to see how you were doing.” Her cheeks were flushed, matching the red of her mask, probably from the cold. If he didn’t know better because of his own suit, he would have wondered if the form fitting suit held any warmth.

Adrien knew his own cheeks were as red as hers, but not because of the cold. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine, but thank you for checking,” Adrien said with a small smile. “And thank you for saving the day, again.”

“It’s nothing,” she said dismissively. “I’m glad I could help.”

“You’re amazing,” Adrien breathed out, his face turning even redder as he realized what he had said.

It was her turn to blush now, and she smiled, biting her lip.

They stared at each other for several beats, neither saying anything.

“Well, I should go,” she said, gesturing to her earrings.

Adrien nodded. “Of course, thank you for checking in.”

“Have a nice day, Adrien,” she said warmly before throwing her yoyo and swinging away.

Adrien could only stare after her. _Wow._

* * *

 

**_Spring_ **

“Beautiful day out, isn’t it, _Purr-_ incess?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, an affectionate smile on her lips at the sound of Chat’s voice from behind her. She straightened and put down the watering can she had been using to water her plants before turning around.

“Chat Noir,” she said brightly, walking over to join him on the other side of the balcony. “Did Ladybug send you?”

Chat shook his head, and flashed her his signature Chat grin. “Do I need a reason to visit you?”

“I wouldn’t have thought that Paris’ hero would have the time to visit me,” Marinette said, forcing her eyes wide and her voice higher.

“Well,” Chat said, bringing up his arm to flex slightly, “I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by fur a _chat._ ”

Despite having to hold back a groan at his terrible puns, she was happy to see him. They had both been so busy the past few weeks--her with school and her sewing projects, and him with whatever he did as a civilian in his free time--that aside from one akuma attack two weeks ago, she hadn’t seen him.

She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the balcony railing.

She opened her mouth to speak, to ask him how his day had been, when a small movement caught her eye. A ladybug had landed on her hand and was crawling over one of her knuckles.

She laughed, and raised her hand for Chat to see.

“A ladybug,” he said, and even when just naming an insect, the affection he used with the word warmed Marinette.

Chat held out his pointer finger, and Marinette lightly touched her hand to the tip of it, allowing the ladybug to crawl from her hand to his finger. He looked at it for a moment before it flew away.

He turned back to Marinette and smiled. “Looks like Ladybug isn’t the only lucky one, Princess.”

* * *

 

**_Summer_ **

The night was quiet, and the darkness combined with the bright moon created an intimate feel to the outdoors. The night air was cool, a relief after the intensity of the summer sun that afternoon.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower, high above the city. They had taken to ending their patrols there if all was quiet. Sometimes they would talk, share stories (sans identifying details) about their lives or their hopes and dreams for the future. It was easier to share those kinds of things in the dark, and their masks added in the air of anonymity that surrounded such confessions.

Other nights, like tonight, they would just sit and take in the beauty of the city, and the comfort of each others company.

There were always things to worry about--Hawkmoth and his desire for their powers, school and work, keeping their identities from family and friends--but for the hour or two that they patrolled, those worries seemed far away.

Ladybug yawned and leaned over to lay her head on Chat’s shoulder.

“Tired, my lady?” he asked, pitching his voice low and soft, not wanting the break the stillness of their silence. “Should we call it a night?”

Ladybug shook her head. “Not yet. Let's just stay here for a little bit longer.”

Chat nodded, his head moving against hers and moved his arm to pull her in closer to him. Ladybug said nothing, but let out a sleepy hum of approval.

Chat rested his head against hers. He loved fighting with her, protecting Paris as a team, but these quiet moments might just be his favorite.


End file.
